


Connor's First Halloween

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Pumpkins, its connors first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: Soft little slice of life for halloween! Connor splits his time between the Jericho gang and his buddies at DPD. It all works out.
Kudos: 18





	Connor's First Halloween

As much as he enjoyed watching the wind blow leaves off the trees, he wondered if anyone would even come to the door of the Anderson household on a day as cold as this one. The data he had collected thus far stated that children liked to dress up as fictional monsters and go door to door to collect candy. 

He had met up with the Jericho gang to celebrate the holiday at a pumpkin patch earlier today. Alice had the most fun, giggling at the designs Luther came up with to carve into pumpkins and admiring the tiny pumpkins on sale. Connor recalled a lovely portrait Markus had managed to carve of North and Simon throwing peace signs up together. Connor himself had a small pumpkin carved to look like Sumo’s face to put on the porch when he got to Hank’s house tonight.

After the revolution the year prior, Connor had not returned to the station to take up his old post as a detective. Instead, he had gone in search of a place to call home. Meeting up with Hank was enough to tell him he would always have a place in his residence, however Connor wanted a better connection with other androids like him. The holidays, despite being a majority adopted from human cultures, brought them together. He found a place in a building commissioned by Markus for New Jericho and so far, he has spent a majority of his time breaking in his apartment using the money he had earned consulting with Markus’ security division.

While the morning had been spent playing with pumpkins and catching up with his friends, Hank said he was celebrating the holiday by throwing on some scary movies and having a beer with a few others from the precinct. Apparently, Tina Chen had weaseled her way into getting Hank to conduct Halloween festivities at his place. He grumbled that if he was having all those idiots over, Connor may as well show up too.

When Connor arrived, he noticed that the porch light was off despite the several children still on the street roaming around in their costumes. Briefly, he noted the lack of cars in the driveway as well. He reached for the doorbell, but at the last moment, he hesitated. What if the lieutenant was occupied was not able to make it home? Worse, what if there was some mission the team had not made it back from?

Having made his decision, Connor called Hank to confirm that nothing had happened, and maybe he was being a little paranoid. He waited three rings, four in his head, before starting to get even more anxious. Hank would not leave without his phone for good reason. He tried to rationalize it all, but the shrieking laughter of children distracted him, spooking him further. _This holiday was too much_, Connor thought. Shaking his head, as to clear his head, he tried the door handle. It swung open, not a lock in place. 

Venturing further in, he found Sumo curled up in front of the television, and the scattered assortment of sweets across the coffee table. If Sumo was fine, then there probably was not anything to worry about from inside the house. He ignored the tingling in the back of his head that said he should look around more in front of the house. He tried to access what allowed him to reconstruct exactly what had happened at the table. Just as he was about to run it, the sound of laughter and singing echoed from the kitchen, and Connor went off to investigate.

He found the crew from the station plus one lieutenant somehow wrangled into a party hat sitting around on the floor and in chairs, scattered with various baked goods in their hands. At once, he was relieved and exasperated.

“Lieutenant!” Connor walked in, “I was worried when I didn’t see any cars in the driveway.” He joined what appeared to be a very drunk Tina and a completely sober Gavin supporting her on the ground. 

“Eh, don’t get your panties in a twist, tincan,” Gavin grunted as Tina fell further onto him as she reached for a cupcake on the table, “You didn’t miss anything.” He pushed Tina back and she laughed as she landed on her back looking up at the ceiling. Her cupcake made it to her face, but missed the mark of her mouth.

Connor leaned over her, checking her pupils carefully, not scanning, but looking for signs she was alright. “Connor, Connor, Concon….” she trailed off, “You have beautiful eyes.” She laughed again before focussing back on her cupcake, this time at least getting some of it in her mouth. Connor shook his head slightly at her antics.

“As do you Officer Chen,” he responded. Hank finally moved off the table to give Connor a small cupcake in a blue wrapper. “Thank you, Lieutenant! I see you are all enjoying Halloween. I have to say I am glad I could make it.” Connor responded as he began to lick at the cinnamon frosting.

“Yeah, these idiots started pregaming. Couldn’t take the cars away from Jimmy’s. Saved you a blue cupcake.” Connor took a bite to discover it did indeed contain thirium. He hummed happily. There was pumpkin spice frosting on top. “Hey y’all shut up for a second!” Hank yelled, a quiet falling over the party. “I would like to say, when you first came to the DPD nobody cared. But now we all like you. So happy first Halloween or whatever,” A cheer went up. “Alright, yeah, yeah, shut up” And the other officers in the room continued on with their treats and conversation, but Hank remain close. He rested his elbows on the back of his chair so he could join their little group.

Connor just gazed fondly at the people around him. “Thank you, friends. To you as well, happy Halloween.” They gathered around and enjoyed their cupcakes. His first Halloween was a complete success, with the pumpkin celebration and now this. Connor hoped that the trend would continue for the upcoming freedom celebrations. With all this, he was confident it would.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something to get myself to write more, so 30 minute sprints. Today's prompt: Wind. I didn't really know what to do with it so I used it for building setting and that's it. I'll get better. Probably. Follow me on tumblr @fallish for updates.


End file.
